


Reparations

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [148]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey I would really like to read one where Liam comes back to life and meets Emma and tells Killian how proud he is of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparations

When Killian saw his brother standing in front of him, he thought he was dreaming.

It wouldn’t have been the first time at night he was plagued by dreams of ones he had lost. Sometimes they were about his mother, dying of the illness that had swept up their small town, and other times it was of watching his father abandon him and his brother shortly after. Sometimes it was of Milah dying in his arms, gasping for breath as he felt her life leave her body. And other times it was Liam, falling before him right after they believed they were smooth sailing after their trip to Neverland.

The dreams seemed to become subdued as time went on, and having his beautiful blonde fiancé sleeping in his arms certainly helped.

But as Emma stood beside him, holding on to him, he knew that it wasn’t a dream.

In the three years he had been with Emma, he had never seen anything like this. Sure, there were plenty of villains who feigned dead only to come back and bite them in the arse; there was Zelena, Maleficent, Pan, and even Jafar who had haunted their town for several weeks.

“Killian,” Emma breathed slightly, “Is that?”

“Aye,” Killian said, without taking his eyes off the man, “Or at least someone who knows what he looks like enough to shape shift into him.”

“Killian?” The Liam imposter asked, “What am I doing here? And where is here?” he asked again, coming closer to the two of them.

He placed his hand on his sword and was about to draw it, waiting for a reason.

“And why are you dressed like a pirate, _Lieutenant?”_ Liam asked again.

“Look, I don’t know who you are, or what you are planning, but there is absolutely no bloody way you are my brother. Not when-" his voice broke off towards the end, and Emma placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Not when what?” Liam asked in a very confused tone, “Look, Killian, all I know was that I was about to obtain some of that plant we arrived in Neverland for, when the next thing I know, I was here in this strange land. So do you care to explain what I am doing here?”

“Perhaps I could shed some light on the matter,” he heard Rumplestlitskin say, as he emerged from the shadows.

He tensed significantly. Despite the two of them not trying to constantly kill each other, ever since Emma had temporarily become the Dark One, he had trusted the man even less, if possible. And when he finally got his Love back, and Rumplestiltskin re-took the role he had formerly given up, the two of them had tried to stay as far away from the man who disrupted their lives far too many times, as they could.

“What did you do, Crocodile?” Killian all but growled.

“Consider this my gift to you,” Rumple said with a sneer, “To finally, how do you say, bury the hatchet.”

“So you brought my brother back from the dead?” Killian hissed, and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Liam tense up.

“You can’t bring back people from the dead, _Pirate_ ,” Rumple rolled his eyes, “But then again, your brother was never dead; at least not in this timeline.”

“What does that even mean?” Emma asked, taking a step forward, and Killian noticed Liam’s eyes on the blonde. His brother gave him a questioning look, but Killian shook his head, in an attempt to state that he would explain everything later.

“It means that after the trip to Camelot, I procured an item which allowed me to reach back a moment in time and make a small change, and what I chose to do was place a _golem_ in the place of Liam, that is an imposter who acted out the role that your brother originally did, to keep you on your natural path, and pull him through,” Rumple explained, “Don’t get me wrong; your brother was not my first choice, but saving Bae would affect the future too much, and it wouldn’t have worked out since we shared a body.”

“So he’s really here?” Killian asked, finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden. When Rumplestiltskin nodded, he couldn’t help but ask the man who tormented him so much, “Why?”

“Because Belle is with child,” Rumple said simply, and Emma gasped. “And I don’t want my child to grow up in a world where I am a villain. I don’t want others in the town fearing me, or treating my child any different, as it was what drove Bae away in the first place. I won’t make the same mistakes twice.”

“Thank you,” Killian nodded. The Dark One gave them a nod as he vanished, leaving the three of them alone.

“So shall one of you explain what has happened, or am I going to need to find someone else to do that?” Liam asked, in a still perplexed tone.

Killian grinned brightly, as he wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly, causing his elder brother to hold him back.

“How about we go to Granny’s and the two of us will tell you the whole story,” Emma said softly.

* * *

 

Emma couldn’t help but smile as she watched the two brothers interact. While it had only been minutes for Liam since he had seen Killian, it had been over three centuries for her fiancé. And despite coming to terms with the pain of the incident, she could see a lightness in his face from the banter the two siblings shared that wasn’t there before.

She leaned into Killian’s arms, as he started talking about their most recent trip to Narnia, in which Killian proposed, using their mother’s ring, and how she cryingly accepted, to which she couldn’t help but retort that he had teary eyes as well.

Liam looked at her with warm eyes, and she smiled at the older man, happy that the man she loved so much could have this part of him back.

“Looks like the two of you have had quite the love story,” Liam remarked, “And Look at you, Killian, engaged to a princess, and with your own True Love.”

“Aye,” Killian kissed her cheek, “She’s quite a marvel.” And with that she felt herself blush.

“I’m proud of you,” Liam said softly, “It sounds as if you lost your way for a while, but you became the man I could have hoped for and more.”

She could see the glow that was a result of his brother’s praise shining brightly on his face, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“And now you’re here to join our family,” Emma said to him, “We’re getting married in a few weeks, and I for one am glad Killian will have biological family there, because God knows enough of mine will. And maybe you’ll even fall in love yourself,” she said, eying Lily who was sitting at the bar, pretending that she wasn’t glancing over at their table, and at Liam, every five minutes.

“Perhaps I shall,” Liam said. “Now, what’s all this about hot chocolate with cinnamon?”

 


End file.
